Best Years of My Life
by Blood-Drain-Angel
Summary: A mission has been assigned to certain bladers. And they also must attend school while on the mission. And find love along the way..? Can they survive high school? Or will their hearts get broken in the process? KaiOC, RayOC, BrooklynOC, TalaOC, MystelOC.
1. Prologue

**Bloodeh: **M'mkay. Here's my first Beyblade fiction upon request. So... I hope it's good.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. I only own the OCs along with the girl who requsted this, Ally.

Because this story has so many OCs, I find it best to just make a profile about each.

**Name: **Chesity Calder

**Gender: **Female

**Skin tone: **Peach

**Age: **16

**Hair: **Midnight Black, down to mid back, bangs frame face.

**Eyes: **Smoky Grey

**Height: **5'5"

**Weight: **92 lbs.

**Position in clique: **Leader

**Future Love: **Kai

**Name: **Blair Burgess

**Gender: **Female

**Skin tone: **Peach

**Age: **16

**Hair: **Golden blonde, down to lower back, side swept bangs.

**Eyes: **Cerulean Blue

**Height: **5'4"

**Weight: **91 lbs.

**Position in clique: **Beta, second in command.

**Future Love: **Brooklyn

**Name: **Serenity Taylor

**Gender: **Female

**Skin tone: **Peach

**Age: **16

**Hair: **Ash black, down to mid thigh, bangs usually cover eyes.

**Eyes: **Ruby Red

**Height: **5'2"

**Weight: **90 lbs.

**Position in clique: **Third Member

**Future Love: **Ray

**Name: **Stella Boronski

**Gender: **Female

**Skin tone: **Slightly Tan

**Age: **16

**Hair: **Ginger brown, two inches below shoulder blades, bangs frame face.

**Eyes: **Emerald Green

**Height: **5'6"

**Weight: **94 lbs.

**Position in clique: **Fourth Member

**Future Love: **Mystel

**Name: **Noelle "Noey" Sanchez

**Gender: **Female

**Skin tone: **Peach

**Age: **16

**Hair: **Chocolate brown, down to shoulder blades, no bangs.

**Eyes: **Gold

**Height: **5'2"

**Weight: **89 lbs.

**Position in clique: **Fifth Member

**Future Love: **Tala

**Best Years of My Life**

**Prologue**

Darkness filled the room, untill Mr. Dickenson turned on the lights and sat at his desk. How could he explain this in a manner that these five young men could understand?

By young men, he meant the boys sitting in front of his desk in small waiting chairs. Kai, Brooklyn, Ray, Mystel, and Tala.

Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat. " I suppose you're wondering why I have called you five here." he stated. No one replied, but Ray and Mystel gave small nods. " Well, then. I guess I shoud explain." Mr. Dickenson sighed, finally just deciding to wing it. Tell them everything, and answer questions later.

" I need you all to go to Florida, in America. I have recieved reports about some people and their bitbeasts destroying small communities. They cause much harm to the people of Florida. There are five members of the team, and they are rather strong. That is why I have gathered you five, for I think you have the correct individual skills to defeat these bladers. From the little bit of data we have collected, it seems the strength you each have is perfect for defeating a certain member on the team." Mr. Dickenson explained.

" So... is that all? Do you just want us to go to Florida, beat these guys, and come back? What good will that do?" Ray questioned.

" I was not finished, Ray." said Mr. Dickenson. " Once you defeat them, you must use this amulet to seal the bit beasts, to make sure the five will not create destruction again." he then held up a semi-large stone amulet on a golden chain, with five symbols around the edges.

" Oh, I see." Ray nodded in understanding.

" But... there is another thing..." Mr. Dickenson said softly.

" What's the 'thing'?" asked Mystel.

" This is a lot harder than it seems. You must first locate the bladers, challenge them, and they may not accept, either! Not to mention, you may not win the first try. We estimate that this mission will take at least one to two years. Maybe even three years!" Mr. Dickenson looked at all the boys to make sure they were following.

" So what does that mean?" Tala seemed to be in a bad mood. He just wanted to know what this guy was trying to tell them.

" That means that... you will have to live there in Florida. But it's not just living there, you must also attend school. But it's for the sake of Florida. And who knows? They could hop on a plane and come right here to Japan! So we're counting on you all. Are you up to the challenge?" Mr. Dickenson's voice was firm.

" I accept." Ray stated.

" Let's do it!" Mystel exclaimed.

" Alright." Tala nodded.

" Hn." Kai mumbled, supposedly his way of saying 'yes'.

" I only have one thing to ask..." Brookln said, leaning forward in his seat.

" What is it, Brooklyn?" Mr. Dickenson asked.

" Where are we staying and how much is it gonna cost us?" Brooklyn gave a small smile.

Mr. Dickenson sweatdropped. " You will be staying in a mansion in a neighborhood. All bills and such will come to us, you don't have to worry about money." he answered.

" Then I'm in." Brooklyn said.

The five boys stood up and turned to leave.

" Wait, there is one more thing... The school you are attending is a private school. Very rich. It costs a lot of money to be enrolled in it, and you must be very smart to get a scholarship. This means the students attending the school will most likely be wealthy and have wealthy parents or guardians, meaning they probably don't watch Beyblade tournaments. I'm pretty sure they won't know who you are, so keep a low profile on the Beyblading thing, okay?" Mr. Dickenson stood up and walked to the door, opening it.

All boys nodded and walked out of the door. They were scheduled to to get on the flight to Florida the next day at noon, so they had to pack and such.

At noon the next day, the five met up at the air port. They got on to the plane and they were off.

The trip was long. Very long. But the boys seemed to think it was an eternity. Once they reached Florida, they dashed out of the air port, glad to finally be on land. They took a taxi to their neighborhood, about an hour away. Unfortunately, Mr. Dickenson hasn't paid for cars for them yet.

Once they passed through large gates and saw huge houses, they knew they were almost there. The taxi pulled along the side of the curb and the boys got out. They got their luggage and opened the front door. The house was amazing, and rather large. But they just ran in to random rooms and went to bed.

Hey, it was a long trip, and the bladers were exhausted. Besides, tommorow morning they had school. And who knew what would await them there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bloodeh:** Mhm. There we go.

Oh, and all of the boys are sixteen just for this story so they can have classes together and such.

I have a feeling this is going to be a good story. Anyways, review!

And I'll update as soon as possible.

**P.S.** No flames. I'm seriously not in the mood for them in this story.

kthnks.

bye.

**exx**.**ohh**. **_Bloodeh_**


	2. Welcome to Seaton Prep

**Bloodeh: **Chapter two. Didn't take too long to update. I'm just sure you all need to have more than just the Prologue, right? So here we go!

But before I start, I'd like to thank my reviewers.

**Ms. Controversy- **Yes, it's not an unusual body structure. Most of the teenage girls in my mom's side of the family are between 5'0"-5'5" and they weigh 80-95 lbs. We're very petite.

**Musee.Picasso- **Thank you! Yeah. I think the whole high school thing is one of my strong points when it comes to fan fictions. So I'm pretty sure you're going to like the story.

**Desastrus- **You might know... but then again... you might not! Only time will tell...

Okay. So, thanks again to my reviewers!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and never will, own Beyblade. Although, I do own own Chesity, Blair, Serenity, Stella, and Noey.

**Best Years of My Life**

**Chapter One**

**Welcome to Seaton Prep**

Kai rubbed his eyes as he walked down the spiral staire case. He walked to the front door and exited the house. Sure, the teen was still in his grey and navy plaid boxers, but who cares? He was half asleep, and small things like that didn't concern him at the moment.

Kai walked to the mail box at the end of the drive way and opened it. The uniforms were supposed to come in today. And they did. Kai pulled the five school uniforms out of the mail box and closed it shut. He then walked back in to the house.

Kai then walked in to the kitchen and made himself a hot cup of coffee. Once he finished his drink, he grabbed the uniforms he set on the table, and walked towards the living room.

Kai sat on the living room couch as he searched for his size of uniform. Once finding his appropriate size, he walked back up staires. The other four were still asleep. But who wouldn't be? School didn't start untill 8:45AM, and it was only 5:07AM. But Kai was the early bird, he liked his breakfast in peace, and a warm, long, hot shower wouldn't hurt, either.

Kai entered Mystel's room, put Mystel's uniform on the dresser, then Ray's, then Tala's, then Brooklyn's. And finally Kai made it back to his own room. He opened the plastic that neatly wrapped his folded uniform and examined it. Wasn't his favorite choice of style, but he'd live.

The boy's uniform was a pair of grey cargo pants, a grey blazer with the school's logo on the upper right, a white oxford button down shirt underneath, and a black tie. Also, there was a little note attached to the clothes. It said that they must wear black leather shoes. Luckily, they each packed a pair in case of a special occasion.

Kai sighed and layed his clothes on the bed. He then walked in to the master bathroom attached to his room and slipped off his boxers. He turned on the shower head and stepped under the steaming hot water. He stood there, letting the water run down his bare body, but then squeezed soap in to a sponge and began to use that to wash his body. Kai then washed his hair and turned off the water.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back in to his room. He put on his uniform and walked in to the closet. Not bothering to put on socks, he slipped on his shoes and walked downstaires. There he saw everyone standing by the door, all ready to go. How they finished before Kai? Who knows? But this made Kai a bit mad. Brooklyn held up Kai's black back pack and Kai took it from Brooklyn.

The five walked out of th neighborhood and caught a taxi. The cab took them to their school and they each slipped out of the car as Kai handed the driver his money. The school was huge, it looked like a giant castle! Well... actually... the building once was a castle, but that's not the point. It was just a beautiful school.

And it had beautiful people, too. Everyone looked so clean and well groomed, each student more beautiful than the last. It actually looked like they all just stepped out of a modeling shoot. But, these five were kind of expecting everything to be like this.

They walked inside the school and to the front office, where they were getting their schedule. A small boy who looked like he was only thirteen was on the other side of the desk. " Hello, boys! Welcome to the new school year of Seaton Prep! How may I help you?" he asked.

Tala blinked. This kid couldn't seriously work here, could he? He looked like he should still be in Junior High.

" Um, yeah. We're new students here, and we need our schedules." Ray spoke up, tugging on the collar of his button down.

The boy nodded. " Oh, so it's your first year at Seaton! Well, you'll really enjoy it. What are your names?" he asked as he walked to a filing cabinet.

" Well... I'm Ray, this is Kai, that's Tal-" Ray was interrupted.

" I meant your last names." the boy said.

" Oh. Kon, Hiwatari, Valkov..." Ray went on.

The boy nodded as each last name was said and quickly pulled out each file. He then opened the files and handed each their schedules. " There you go!"

The five quickly compared schedules.

Kai:

First Period- Homeroom

Second Period- Journalism

Third Period- Chorus

Fourth Period- English

Lunch

Fifth Period- Math

Sixth Period- Spanish

Seventh Period- Science

Eighth Period- History

Brooklyn:

First Period- Homeroom

Second Period- Drama

Third Period- Technology

Fourth Period- Science

Lunch

Fifth Period- French

Sixth Period- Math

Seventh Period- English

Eighth Period- History

Ray:

First Period- Homeroom

Second Period- Art

Third Period- Gym

Fourth Period- Science

Lunch

Fifth Period- Spanish

Sixth Period- History

Seventh Period- English

Eighth Period- Math

Mystel:

First Period- Homeroom

Second Period- Health

Third Period- Gym

Fourth Period- Math

Lunch

Fifth Period- Spanish

Sixth Period- History

Seventh Period- Science

Eighth Period- English

Tala:

First Period- Homeroom

Second Period- Home Ec.

Third Period- Technology

Fourth Period- History

Lunch

Fifth Period- Math

Sixth Period- English

Seventh Period- French

Eighth Period- Science

" Okay. So we all have homeroom together. And we each have at least one class with one of us in it also." Tala said.

" Hey, you know what? I think I'll show you all around!" the boy exclaimed.

" What? Um... you really don't have to." Ray said as he put his hand in front of him.

" But I want to! My name is Davis. Now, let's go!" Davis grabbed on to Ray's and Mystel's wrists and ran off.

Brooklyn, Kai, and Tala followed behind.

" I bet he just wants to show us around 'cause he's a major nerd and needs to be seen with people like us." Tala muttered.

This made Brooklyn snicker and Kai give a small smirk.

" Okay... well... what you really need to know is the different cliques." Davis said as he walked in to the courtyard. School didn't start for another hour, so he was fine with the tour.

" That's usually where the preps sit, that's usually where the punks sit, that's usually where the scary goths sit, that's usually where the emos sit, that's usually where the cool people sit. As in cool people, I mean me and my buddies from the chess team and future leaders and engineering club. That's where the loners sit, that's where the vain people sit... And that's where the popular people sit!" Davis explained.

" So then... where is everyone?" Mystel asked, scratching his head.

Davis pointed to a large table with a huge group of people surrounding it screaming, 'CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!'.

In the center of the table, was a boy drinking tons of cups of orange soda, then belching.

Also, there were five girls looking rather annoyed.

The one in the middle had midnight black hair that went to her mid back and beautiful grey eyes. She looked as if she were fed up. She quickly scribbled on a piece of notebook paper and then balled it up, throwing it at the boy's, the one who was belching, head.

She then stood up and made her way through the crowd, the other four following.

Davis looked at the five. " Oh my gosh! The popular girls, Chesity and her clique! They're alone! This must be the greatest day of my life!" he exclaimed chipperly. He walked to the girls who were now either standing, leaning, or sitting on or by the big oak tree.

The five boys followed Davis. " Ladies, this is Kai, Brooklyn, Ray, Mystel, and Tala." he stated. " And boys, this is Chesity, Blair, Serenity, Stella, and Noey."

The girl's uniform was similar to the boy's. They wore a light grey, dark grey, and black plaid mini skirt, a white button up oxford, a grey blazer with the school logo on it, a large black or grey bow on the chest, and white or black knee high socks.

Davis looked at his watch. " Oh no! It's eight already! I need to get back to the office to help out the secretary! Good bye!" he yelled and ran off.

" Dork." Noey coughed, referring to Davis.

" I was thinking more like nerd. But yours works, too." Tala smirked.

" Where are you guys from?" Stella asked as she jumped down from a tree branch.

" Japan." they all said, excluding Kai, in unison.

" Ah. Well, none of us are actually from Florida, we just grew up here, but we were born in different places." Serenity said. " I'm from Canada."

" And I'm from Australia!" Stella shouted.

" New York for me." Blair told them.

" And England's my place." Noey added.

Everyone turned to Chesity but she stayed silent.

" Excuse her. She just broke up with her boyfriend." Stella stated.

" Which in my opinion is a good thing. He was a major immature jerk. And our little Chesity-Wesity could do so much better. She could practically have anyone!" Blair said.

" I'm not depressed. Just frustrated." Chesity told them. She then sighed. " I was born in Japan."

" There we go!" Serenity hugged Chesity.

" Can I see all of your schedules for a second?" Noey asked.

The boys did as asked.

" Well... we all have the same homeroom... Kai, you have journalism, chorus, science, and Spanish with Chesity... Brooklyn, you have Drama, Technology, and French with Blair... Ray, you have art, gym, and math with Serenity... Mystel, you have Health and Gym with Stella... and Tala, you have Home Ec., History, and Technology with moi!" Noey said.

" So we can show you around and stuff." Serenity nodded.

Chesity opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the bell.

" Time for homeroom..." Blair groaned and the ten were off.

Once they entered homeroom, everyone took a seat anywhere. And of course, the teacher was no where to be found.

" Is it just me, or is almost every teacher here always late?" Blair said as she sat on top of a desk and popped a piece of bubble gum in her mouth. Sure, it was against the rules. But none of the teachers ever noticed, and when they did notice, they never cared.

" Nothing's changed, that's for sure." Chesity rolled her eyes.

" Don't look now, but those wannabe brats are here." Noey muttered.

Five girls walked in to the room. Everyone's gaze turned to them.

A blonde, who looked like the head of the group, smiled. " You don't have to stare. I know we're beautiful, unlike Chesityyyyy." the blonde expanded the 'y'.

Chesity was not in the mood for this. " Well, at least I'm all natural. I don't hide under pounds of make up like you, Cammyyyyyyy."

The blonde, obviously Cammy, just took a seat. She stuck out an elbow and said, "Talk to the elbow, 'cause you're not worth the extension."

" Ouch." Blair said sarcastically.

" Talk to the air, 'cause you're already wasting it." Chesity said and crossed her legs.

" Talk to the jewels, 'cause you can't afford them." Cammy said, sticking out her hand with rings and bracelets and such.

" First off... those are fake diamonds and fake gold." Serenity told Cammy.

" And second off... talk to my ass, 'cause you kiss it anyways." Chesity said and held her palm of her hand in Cammy's face. " Discussion over."

" Goddddddd. I hate liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife. Kill me nooooooooooow." Blair murmered as the teacher walked in.

" Miss Burgess, do you have something to say?" Mrs. Thoss asked.

" Why, yes, I do. I just wanted to say that..." Blair blinked. What did she want to say? Oh, right. About this morning. Blair stood up on her desk. " The one and only Chesity Calder is going to be writing a play for our school to perform. Yours truly, me, is going to play the female lead. Serenity's stage crew manager, Stella's in charge of costume design, and Noey's in charge of make up. We need other members of the crew and cast to sign up, or audition during second period! Thanks." and Blair sat down.

" Did you really have to announce that? Now everyone's going to want to do it." Chesity muttered.

Blair rolled her eyes. " That's the point, smart one." and then the bell rang once again.

Chesity charged down the hall, wanting to be the first one in Journalism just like last year.

Chesity ran in to the room to find it empty. " Yes!" she exclaimed and threw up a punch in victory, but she then looked to the table she usually sat at. Kai was there. ' Aw. Well, that sucks. Oh well.' she thought to herself.

Chesity walked to the table and sat next to Kai. " Hi..." she said, blinking, unsure of what to talk about.

Kai just eyed her.

" So... uh..." Chesity scratched the back of her head. " Um..."

Lucky for Chesity, Ms. Jane walked in to the room. " Ah. Miss Calder! It's good to see you back this year!" she exclaimed happily.

" Hi Ms. Jane." Chesity greeted her young teacher.

" Aren't you two supposed to be in the auditorium... auditioning or signing up for the play?" Ms. Jane asked as she grabbed her purse.

" Well.. I'm the writor and student director of the play..." Chesity told Ms. Jane.

" Oh. Right. I forgot. How about you?" Ms. jane turned to Kai.

" I don't want to be in the play. And my name is Kai." Kai told the teacher. That had to be the longest thing he's said this whole time since they arrived in Florida.

" Oh. Well, you two seem like the only two not going to the auditions... even I'm going! I'm going to watch is all, though. But, because you are one of my favorite students, Chesity, you two can stay and work on the project I was going to start tomorrow. Get used to each other, you both are going to be partners for the rest of the quarter!" Ms. Jane then walked out of the roo and closed the door behind her.

_' What!? BUT THE GUY DOESN'T EVEN TALK MUCH! This class always works with partners! And the partners have to socialize! MY CAREER'S ON THE LINE HERE!' _Chesity thought to herself, then slammed her forehead on the table.

Kai arched a brow. _' What the hell is she doing?'_ he thought to himself.

" I'm doomed." she muttered.

Ms. Jane then ran inside again. " AHAHAHAHA! I'm so silly! I forgot to tell you what the project even was!" she exclaimed.

Chesity sweatdropped as she lifted her head.

" Okay, kiddos. You need to create a poster and a powerpoint together about the play here. You must attend every practice and take notes. And when the final production comes, you must write the good and the bad about it. You must work with each other everyday for the poster, the powerpoint outline, and you must have a rough draft or layout plan of everything." Ms. Jane explained. " Okay? You two have fun!" and she ran out of the room again.

Chesity blinked. " Okay. The weird thing is... it's my play..." she muttered. " Well, anyways, we should work on the poster first. We won't need any facts for that. Besides, we need to spend a lot of time on it. Make it stand out." Chesity tapped her chin. " We'll have to work on it after school. My house or yours?"

Kai thought about this. Definately hers. His house would be very loud and obnoxious with the other four running around like idiots. " Yours." he replied.

" Okay then. Well... I have all the materials at my house for the poster. So we can't really do anything... and everyone's at the play audi-" Chesity paused. " OH MY GOSH! I DO have to be there! I totally forgot! I'm one of the people scoring the people who audition to put them in a part!" Chesity stood up and ran to the door. She turned back to Kai. " You commin'?"

Kai inwardly sighed and stood up, they both ran out of the room, through the empty halls, and in to the auditorium.

" I'M HERE, I'M HERE! DON'T WORRY!" Chesity yelled and ran to one of the seats where Serenity, Noey, Stella, and the drama teacher, Dr. Sibyle, were sitting in a row. Chesity waved Kai over and he slowly followed her and sat beside her.

Chesity and Kai looked forward, only to see Blair and Brooklyn on stage.

" DAMMIT, BROOKLYN! YOU WENT TOO FAR!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bloodeh:** Yeah... this chapter's not that good. Just got to kind of introduce everything so ya'll can get a good feel of everything. So, expect a new chapter soon. 'Cause I feel bad for leaving you guys with a stupid chapter.

I personally found it pretty boring.

But it will get better. So, review so I know you all are still with me!

And the next chapter will come either Monday or Tuesday!

**exx**.**ohh**. **_Bloodeh_**


	3. Kisses and Courses

**Bloodeh: **Okay! Time for the next chapter! I know you all are probably curious to see what Brooklyn did.

But before I begin, I'd like to thank some of my new reviewers.

**LoneWolf530-** Thank you. I'll update as soon as possible!

**Sakura Tate-** Thanks. I will.

**Blackdranzergurl- **M'kay. I'll try to create a certain pattern for updating. Like... update every other day or every two days or something like that.

Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Best Years of My Life**

**Chapter Two**

**Kisses and Courses**

" DAMMIT, BROOKLYN! YOU WENT TOO FAR!" Blair yelled, snatching her hand away from his grasp.

" Why? I'm only doing as asked." Brooklyn crossed his arms over his chest.

" Ugh." Blair rolled her eyes and turned to the audience. She looked at Dr. Sibyle. " I can't work with him!" she exclaimed.

Dr. Sibyle sighed. " He was the best actor I have seen since... I went to this school! We have to have him as our male lead. I'm sorry, Blair." she explained.

Brooklyn blinked and unfolded his arms. " I'm only acting as you said. I'm showing passion!"

Blair twitched. " A little bit too much passion!" she snapped.

Chesity couldn't handle the yelling anymore. She stood up. " Can someone please explain to me what happened!?"

Blair turned to Chesity and nodded. " I will." she stated. " You see..." she began.

_Flashback..._

_" I think we've found our male lead!" cried Dr. Sibyle in happiness._

_" Fantastic?" Brooklyn blinked. He only auditioned because he was in drama right now, so Dr. Sibyle made him audition. He never knew he would be good._

_" Okay then! We found him." Blair nodded._

_Dr. Sibyle looked through the script and stopped at a scene. " Okay, can you two please rehearse scene 3 Act 2 for me?" _

_The teens flipped through their scripts and soon found it. Blair began, " Oh, Miguel, I wish to see you! But you know I can't. Not when my throne is on the line." _

_Brooklyn then jumped in, " You always say that, but what does it mean? I'd like to know, Maria!" _

_Blair looked away as if sad. " I'm engaged." _

_" WHAT!?" Brooklyn shouted in disbelief._

_" You heard me. I'm arranged to get married on my 18th birthday, which is just next year! I'm sorry, but we were never meant to be, Miguel." Blair said, tears filling her eyes._

_Brooklyn held Blair close to him. " But, I love you." he said. " Do you want to go to the movies with me tonight?" Brooklyn whispered in Blair's ear._

_" What?" Blair whispered, then looked back at the audience. " Um..." she looked down at her script. " I wish I could say the same for you. But I don't know where my heart will take me. Everything is just so... undecided." _

_Brooklyn let go of Blair. " Perhaps this will make the decision." Brooklyn then leaned in. " Movies. As in a date." he whispered._

_" What are you talking about, Miguel?" Blair questioned. " Sure... okay..." she whispered._

_Brooklyn gave a small nod and crushed his lips against Blair's._

_Blair's eyes widened. She looked at the script through the corner of her eye. It read, ' Miguel gives Maria a light kiss on the cheek.'. This was not in the script. "Blair pushed Brooklyn off of her. " DAMMIT, BROOKLYN! YOU WENT TOO FAR!"_

_End Flashback..._

" See? He took acting to the extreme." Blair sat down.

" Butttt. At least I got a date." Brooklyn muttered happily.

" What was that?" Chesity looked at Brooklyn.

" Nothing." Brooklyn threw his right hand begind his head.

" Well, Blair. I actually think I'm going to change this scene." Chesity looked at Blair.

" What!? Why!?" she asked.

" Because I like Broklyn's way better. A kiss on the cheek is so simple. But a kiss on the lips can change everything. So, thanks, Broklyn, for makin' the play better." Blair smiled.

" You have got to be kidding me." Blair muttered.

" Hey, most of the audience is going to be high schoolers. And they like that kind of stuff." Chesity smirked.

" Besides, it's just acting." Brooklyn said before walking past Blair and off the stage.

Blair watched Brooklyn walk off. She then fell to her knees and looked down in defeat. " Okay. I give up."

" Alright, I think we now have every member of the cast needed!" Dr. Sibyle exclaimed.

" Okay then. On your way out I'll hand you the schedules for rehearsals and practices." Chesity stood up and walked to the desk by the door as each member of the cast walked out of the room, she handed each the pieces of paper.

Soon, the bell rang.

Ray and Mystel made their way to the boy's locker room. They changed clothes in to black shorts that went down to their knees, white tennis shoes,and a grey T-shirt with the school's logo in black in the upper right corner.

" I wonder how exicting gym class will be." Mystel said as he shut his locker and waited for Ray.

Ray shrugged as he closed his locker. They both headed out of the locker room and in to the gym. " This school doesn't seem like the type to take gym seriously. We'll probably do nothing." Ray guessed.

Ray and Mystel walked in, and seated themselves on the bleachers.

" Hey, guys!" Stella exclaimed. Stella and Serenity were both directly on the bleacher right above Ray and Mystel.

" Oh, hi Serenity, hi Stella." Ray nodded in greeting.

" Are you guys ready for gym?" Stella asked.

Serenity giggled. " Gym's Stella's favorite class." she enlightened.

" Yeah, I love getting active. Even though the coach is pre-" Stella was interrupted.

" ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE HOODLUMS, LISTEN UP!" the coach, Coach Moon, yelled, walking in to the gym.

" Did she just call us hoodlums?" Ray blinked.

Stella and Serenity nodded.

" OUTSIDE I'VE SET UP MANY DEADLY OBSTACLE COURSES." Coach Moon began.

" Deadly?" Mystel repeated.

" Not really." Stella reassured Mystel.

" YOU ALL NEED TO GO THROUGH THESE 35 DIFFERENT COURSES! NO EXCUSES. NO RESTING. AND NO WATER. YOU HAVE THE WHOLE PERIOD." Coach Moon continued.

" Well isn't she just fantastic." muttered Ray.

" BECAUSE THERE IS 140 OF YOU, AND THERE ARE 35 COURSES, YOU ALL NEED TO GET IN TO GROUPS OF FOUR! AND BECAUSE I'M SO NICE, I'LL LET YOU PICK YOUR GROUPS. ONCE YOU GET IN TO YOUR GROUPS, GO OUTSIDE AND PICK A COURSE TO START AT. NOW GO!" Coach Moon blew her whistle.

Ray held his ears due to the loud noise of the whistle.

" Hey, want to be with us?" Serenity asked the two boys.

" Sure." Mystel and Ray said together and all four walked outside. Eyes widening, they looked at all of the courses. They DID look deadly. As in, they had to do all of that with no rest and no water? Oh boy.

The four walked to course number one. This gym class wasn't going to be the greatest.

" Oy vey." Serenity blinked.

" Aw, it's not that bad!" Stella exclaimed.

Mystel nodded. " I'm sure we can make it."

" That's what you think." Ray and Serenity said, and took a look at the course once more. Gulping, they were ready to run away.

This was going to be a long period.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bloodeh: **Okay, so this was chapter two! I had to write this in like, twenty minutes 'cause I'm going to the mall right now. So, sorry it's so short.

Review, and I'll update soon!

**exx**.**ohh**. **_Bloodeh_**


End file.
